No Rest for the Wicked
by RandomFandomAuthor
Summary: "Why do you have so much hate for God...for me?" Castiel asked. "Because you lot suck at your jobs, and it gets good people killed." Toni replied flatly. "Antonia, God cannot save everyone." Castiel said. "Well, why does he give a rat's ass about me?" Toni asked. "I didn't ask for his or your protection or help, so leave." "I can't. I'm meant to protect you." Castiel said softly.


Random: Yo, my fellow readers and authors of the FanFiction world. I am RandomFandomAuthor, but feel free to call me Random. This is the prologue of my third story, and it is a Castiel/OC story. I hope you like it.

Declaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did...well, I'd keep Misha Collins all to myself XD Just kidding...sorta. Anyway, I do own my OCs The Larkin Family: Mick Larkin (father, MIA), Elizabeth Larkin (mother, diagnosed with cancer), Roderick and Antonia 'Toni' Larkin (fraternal twins), and any other OCs I might add.

P.S A have a extensive OC profile for the main OCs on my profile page, so you can check that out if you want.

* * *

It was a early cool morning in Big Falls, Minnesota. On the Larkin Farm all was quiet expect for the sounds of birds outside, and the small noises of people moving about in the house.

 **Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring!**

The sound of the phone ringing broke the peaceful silence in the house. A young woman, who looked to be in her early to mid twenties, came around the corner from the living room to pick up phone off the table. Joining her by her feet was Dexter who was a Red Siberian Husky. He laid down by her feet as she placed the phone to her ear.

"Larkin Residence, Toni speaking." She said.

 _"Toni, it's Bobby Singer."_ A familiar voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, hey, Bobby." Toni said. "If you're calling you must need something. What can I help you with?"

Bobby chuckled at Toni's blunt statement, but wasn't very surprised. Toni's been blunt since she was a little girl.

 _"Your family has a very large library on the supernatural, right?"_ Bobby asked as Toni's brother Roderick was coming down the stairs.

His brow quirked in question, and Toni knew he was silently asking who was on the phone. Toni mouthed 'Bobby', and Roderick nodded.

"A little over 300 years worth of collected knowledge, so yeah." Toni replied to Bobby as she leaned against the entry way into the living room.

 _"Think you might have anything on angels?"_ Bobby asked.

Toni's brow quirked at the odd question because no one has ever asked her that before.

"Not sure." Toni said then looked to Roderick. "Rod, we got anything about angels in the library?"

Roderick looked at Toni in confusion, and she just shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't her question.

"We probably do." Roderick replied. "I mean, we do have a lot of biblical books. Not sure if any of them go deep into angel lore."

Toni relayed what Roderick said to her to Bobby as Roderick stood by in case he was needed to answer anymore questions.

 _"Think you could bring some of those books to my place?"_ Bobby asked.

"Sure, Bobby." Toni said. "But do you have an angel problem or something?"

 _"We're not sure yet if it's a problem or not."_ Bobby replied.

"We?" Toni asked.

 _"Me and the Winchester boys."_ Bobby said.

Toni frowned because she was sure Bobby had to have misspoken. She knows for a fact that there is only one Winchester left. John died over a year ago, and Dean's been dead for four months.

"You mean, you and Sam?" Toni asked.

 _"No, Toni."_ Bobby said with a sigh. _"It's a long story...I'd rather not talk about it over the phone. I'll explain when you get here. You might want to bring Roderick too. He'll never believe it if he doesn't see it."_

Toni was about to ask Bobby what he meant, but he already hung up on her. Toni placed the phone back where it belonged then looked to Roderick.

"Come on, Bobby wants both of us at his place with as many books we can find on angels." Toni said.

Roderick looked as confused as Toni, but the two went to do what was asked of them. Toni went to the side of the stairs where the cupboard was, and when she opened the door, it immediately led to a spiral staircase. She and Roderick went down the steps with Dexter padding after them. They came to the extensive Larkin Library that was larger than their house and spread far underground.

The Larkin Family have been hunters since the early 1700s. They started out in England then spread out through the world in the late 1800s. However, wherever the head of the family went, the family library when with him or her. The library just doesn't hold information on the supernatural, but it contains the life history of the Larkin family dating back to their first ancestor who became a hunter.

The Larkin family used to be a large group of hunters, but around 1918 when the Spanish Influenza spread most of the family had gotten ill then died. And monsters took the chance to prey upon the family when they were weakened by illness. There are only two people left with the Larkin family blood running inside of them, which are Roderick Larkin and his fraternal twin sister Antonia 'Toni' Larkin. Their father, Mick, disappeared nearly two years ago, and the twins presumed he was killed on a hunt.

They helped their mother, Elizabeth, have a funeral for him, and his gravestone was in front of the large oak tree on the farm. Mick lived in England until he moved to America when he was 18. He started up the Larkin family on his own, and met Elizabeth when he was 19. They got married when he was 22 and she was 21. Roderick and Toni were born a year later. Mick taught them the ways of a hunter, and both exceled well in the field.

Roderick was better in close combat, but Toni was the better marksman. Roderick was more of a think things through kind of person while Toni was really good at thinking on her feet. Roderick was more of stay in the background until it was time for action, but Toni was always talking to people to get information because of her great skills of being able to act on the fly. They both had strengths and weaknesses. Together they balanced each other out, which made them a perfect team. So far nothing has been able to slow them down from their mission to save people...future events might change that.

* * *

Random: Hope you liked the prologue. I hope to have the first chapter up as soon as possible. If you want to leave a review, then go ahead because all are welcomed. Unless they are flames. No reason to be rude.


End file.
